


You could die !

by Rose_1444



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: I can't handle to think that Farah Dowling is dead so here is my idea how it happens.Enjoy
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You could die !

"That was so freaking reckless ! You could be death ! If I would not come to spoke to you in right time ! Do you really realise it ?!" The voice of Queen Luna was far from her normal calm and compose voice. She was furious with her freind. 

They were back in castle where she took her under her own magic. Which make perfect illusion. Queen hadn't spoke a word to Farah during way here. She was actually trying to calming herself though. Now when they had been back in castle and behinde close door she spoke up. 

Farah sighed "I wasnt about to get myself killed !" She spoke up still feeling rush of adrenaline from meeting up with Rosalind. 

"Oh really?! Without Aisha in your ofice you would be ! That girl told me you went on walk and I still know you !" She spoke and they some way happend to stand before each other. "Where were your specialist when she was so close to snap your neck ?!" She asked actually realising she is angry with Silva and maybe more with Farah. 

The blonde woman before her was shaking slightly as she loked to her eyes. Her old freind words make her realise how right Luna was. 

"I - I had a plan " She said back. "Princess " old habits cant be helped she called her princess from their school years time to time. 

"You had nothing Farah !" She spoke up it seems old nick she had been telling her time to time make her maybe lost her head. "She would kill you and I dont wanna lost you! " She said her hands was on Farah arms like she was about to shake with her. 

"I ...." Normaly composed headmistress bite her lips. "I did not thought of it " She spoke softly realising that Luna touch is as burning as years back. 

"Wait what did you just said?" She asked.   
"You dont wanna lost me?" The question had been very bitter. They had been closed in school but when Luna happend to be queen it wasn't no longer okay to meet with her bisexual freind. Farah did not take it very well before and she still did not. It make her to loked up to Luna with fire in eyes. 

"Should I remind you it was you who let me be ? For sake of all kingdom?!" Her voice raised slightly and some way she felt like she is about to slap her old lover and saviour but Luna know her well. She grabbed her hand in hers and loked back to her. 

"You know it was mine duty ! But it doesnt change anything!" She said and when it loked like Farah is about to used her free hand she grabbed even that one and meet her eyes again. Then she loked down at her lips. She leaned to kiss her softly. 

She closed her eyes as soon as she feel Farah is answering on the kiss and she slowly free her hands and the kiss soon became more headed. Both women soon hold each other close in hug. Soon lean Farah her forehand about hers. 

"Thank you for saving me " She spoke softly. 

"Its just a start , we have our old mentor to stop " She sighed slightly but for now she decide to keep her close.


End file.
